Nobodies
by Foxgurl
Summary: Hinata always stood behind him in the shadows, thinking about how he had gone through many hardships... and how she found, they were not so different at all. Why were people so cruel? Was it any wonder why she felt a connection with this boy? NaruHina


A/N: Ok, you know everyone has to have an author's note, it's like... the rule. Yar. So anyways, this here was something I whipped up because I just so happen to love Sasunaru but I also happen to adore NaruHina. Crazy? Yes! Crazy like a fox. Mew! So I was bored and I whipped this up, hope you enjoy. Please review, I enjoy them as much as you enjoy reading. Kinda sappy, I know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, it'd be more crazy than it already is.

Nobodies

I always stood behind you, much like a forgotten shadow of something that once lingered...

Naruto, you didn't see me, did you? I know I'm not beautiful, nor am I open about myself... or anything in general. It's hard for me, you know? I grew up taught to hate you... you were said to be an evil beast. One that killed so many and hurt so many more. As I grew and learned, I questioned you. You couldn't be that horrible, could you? Otherwise, they would have killed you. Everyone talked and whispered about you behind your back, even though you were a young boy. I decided it would be wise if I followed their lead... then again, I was always their follower, wasn't I? ... yet I still couldn't hate you.

You were only human after all, I didn't understand. I went to school as usual, prepared to learn. I wanted to become something other than small, klutzy Hinata, I wanted to prove that I could be... so much more than what people saw of me... It was then I noticed you, flowy blonde hair bouncing with every step you took and bright blue eyes full of mischief and determination. Then... you walked into a pole. I figured it was a good thing I decided to hate you but the second I saw your face and heard you say Hello, I knew you were no different from me. You were a boy, struggling with the weight of the world upon your shoulders, and I was a girl, tossed carelessly aside by society. We were both nobodies. I think that's when I fell in love with you, Naruto. Simply being near you gave me comfort. I thought that, by being by your side, I could do anything I wanted, be anyone I wanted to be. We could do anything we desired just as long as we put faith in ourselves, like you had faith in yourself. Soon, however, it became apparent, you were in love as well. But... not with me. She was beautiful, kind yet assertive in many ways. She had friends and she had a loving family... but she didn't treasure you the way I did. She shunned you like everybody else. I wanted to comfort you, but I knew I couldn't. I was below even you... I didn't want to be a bother. Day after day, this is how I lived my life. I would wake up and go to school, watching you from afar. I always giggled when you did something foolish that even the simplest person could have avoided. I always cried when I knew that you were hurting deep down and no one could see your sadness. I always believed in you when you said you were going to be the greatest. I was behind you, 100 all the way... only... you didn't know. Everyday, after school let out, I told myself... today would be the day. I would tell you, I wanted to know you... be closer, be your friend... be... your inspiration as you were mine... then I always chickened out. It was so hard! When you looked at me, I thought you were going to steal my breath away. It was frightening, I didn't want you to think I would to shun you as well and have you turn against me. I would have died! So I would always back away... I didn't mean to. It just happened. I'm so sorry Naruto, but I couldn't tell you how I felt. I've been rejected so many times in my life I feel that if I fail again, I will not survive... I just wish you would know... maybe that is why every time I am near you, I pluck up my nerve and manage a meager "Good Luck" or "Try your best, Naruto-kun"... because I want you, in some way or another, even remotely to feel that you are not always alone... Today was a hard day for you... I can see it in your eyes and the way your shoulders slump forward in defeat...

She doesn't love you back...

My heart is breaking for you, Naruto. All I want for you is to be happy. But... why did she have to be so cruel? In front of everybody... she stood tall and smirked as she claimed no one could ever love you... she's wrong... but you didn't know. You just walked away as everyone laughed at you; I saw your cheeks burning so crimson, I felt almost disgraced (seeing how I blush all the time...). It was then I knew I couldn't stand by and let you suffer alone. I followed you as you walked, your step slow and hurt, into one of the courtyards of our school. I pause as you sit down in the grass... I am almost surprised when you speak.

"Are you here to laugh at me too... Hinata-chan?"

Naruto, your voice is so soft and pain filled, I almost immediately feel horrible. Do you really think that I could laugh at you?

"N-No... N-Naruto-kun... I... I wanted to..."

The wind was blowing and I was afraid my words were tossed into it, never to be heard... but I guess you hear me because you turn around and cause me to gasp. Your eyes... they are screaming with hurt, the depth of your sorrow pouring out like a tidal wave, drowning me... I am getting lost inside your pain... I know I cannot hold myself back... tears spring to my eyes as I rush forward and gently take you into my arms, crying brokenly into your soft golden hair. Naruto, I feel you grasp my arm hesitantly then lean your head into my chest... at first, I think you are going to push me away, after all, I never stood up for you when you were alone... I always stood idly by but... you squeeze my arm and it is then I realize, we are both crying... the two nobodies... that everyone would overlook and forget, we were crying for all the sorrow we had ever felt in our short lives, comforting each other without words. Such a bittersweet moment, I didn't know whether to laugh or to cry some more... but after a while, I pull back and give you a soft smile, wiping off my face. I don't want to look weak in front of you.

"I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun I... I... just didn't know what else to do..."

I'm feeling so emotional, I am fearful I will start crying again... I won't, however, I want to be brave for you. I want to show you that I am not doing this out of pity. That I am strong, like you. Biting my lower lip, I struggle.

"I... don't want you to hurt anymore, Naruto-kun... a-at least not alone..."

Slowly letting my arms fall to my sides and away from your body, I look down, blushing faintly... I think this is the most I've ever talked to you... and I feel as though I am making a love confession instead of offering comforting words... I gasp slightly as you lean forward and gently wrap your arms around my sides in a loose embrace. I hear you sigh, not in happiness nor in sadness, and smile slightly. I feel as though I am melting... the pain is somewhat eased in your eyes... Naruto...

"Thank you, Hinata. It means a lot to me..."

I'm sure my face is glowing as I smile in return, resting my head in the crook of your neck. Even though we may never be together... or talk to each other as much as we are doing now... I'm glad to know that you think what I've done has aided you in some way... maybe... we won't be so sad anymore. Maybe, we can become the people we truly wish to be... maybe... just maybe... we will prove that life just isn't as horrible as people think it is.

Maybe we'll be the best.

I love you Naruto-kun, and I just wanted you to know.

Fin


End file.
